Mars: Au Lycée One Piece
by Arya39
Summary: Le lycée est détruit? Qu'à cela ne tienne, on peut toujours envahir le lycée One Piece. Venez découvrir la vie dans ce lycée hors-normes avec nos orphelins d'établissement! Sauriez-vous déchiffrer le nom caché?


**_Yo minna!_**

 ** _Comme on se retrouve!_**

 ** _Je vais faire court: j'ai eut du mal à écrire cet Os et franchement, après une journée à plancher dessus, il ne me plaît toujours pas. Vous remarquerez que je suis plus à l'aise avec certains passages, notamment celui de la classe 1-C._**

 ** _J'ai eut du mal, d'abord à cause du nombre de personnage. A croire qu'Oda-sensei a mit tout ses persos en mars! Nan mais sérieusement, 40 persos!_**

 ** _Ensuite, je ne connaissait pas tout le monde, et ceux que je connaissait, bah...je les connaissait pas non plus. Enfin si, mais non._**

 ** _J'arrive pas à croire comment je peux me noyer dans une idée aussi simple..._**

 ** _Bref, au départ, je voulais faire une journée portes ouvertes, comme ont pu le deviner certains d'entre vous à qui j'ai demandé de l'aide (je vous remercie pas, d'ailleurs...)_**

 ** _Mais, Harry passant par là a remarqué que son père était dans la liste, et quand je dis son père, je parle de James et des acteurs de James jeune et adulte, donc_ tous _les James, et on a lu ensemble des fics avec les maraudeurs. D'où l'idée de...vous verrez. Et comprendrez. J'espère._**

 ** _Et enfin, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ce mois-ci, notamment avec mon ex-bof-père qui a eut la merveilleuse illumination pour nous emmerder bien profond, pour pas changer: ne pas, éventuellement, emmener ses enfants au théâtre. N°3 et 4 jouent pendant les représentations. La répète générale est ce soir, et je me suis retrouvée à apprendre deux textes de théâtre à la dernière minute pour pouvoir les remplacer au cas-où._**

 ** _Oui, c'est un connard._**

 ** _Et donc, j'ai écrit cet OS un peu sous pression, et je vais maintenant vous laisser lire. Encore désolée pour la qualité, j'avais pas trop la tête à ça, et je regrette quand même de ne pas avoir développé certains personnages._**

 ** _Bref, bonne lecture!_**

 ** _Ah mince, j'oubliais! Sauriez vous découvrir l'identité des personnages dont le nom n'est pas cités? (J'en ai pris des célèbres, pour que ce soit facile). Et, sauriez-vous me dire ce que signifie le nom du lycée victime?_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui était le jour J. Aujourd'hui, le lycée One Piece allait accueillir les orphelins du lycée Warldoll, établissement malheureusement décédé suite à une expérience ratée du groupe de farceur du lycée.

Les quatre classes de première année angoissaient légèrement.

Commençons par la classe 1-A, dont le professeur principal était Tsuru, surnommée, affectueusement bien sûr, "Mamie Tsuru" par ses élèves.

Elle entra d'un pas assuré malgré son âge avancé dans sa classe, intimant par sa seule présence à ses élèves de retourner à leur place.

\- Bonjour, asseyez-vous, salua-t-elle. Je vais faire l'appel: Atmos.

Un grand garçon taillé comme un gladiateur romain se leva et clama d'une voix forte et fière:

\- Toujours présent!

Tsuru le gratifia d'une œillade indéchiffrable et continua:

\- Ichiji.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux rouges et aux sourcils en spirale, portant une veste blanche affichant arrogamment le chiffre "1" se leva et répondit:

\- Présent.

D'un air dédaigneux.

\- Masira, continua Tsuru.

Un garçon massif ressemblant fortement à un singe marmonna d'une voix strident entre deux bouchées de la banane qu'il mangeait qu'il était là.

\- Sentomaru.

\- Hai, Tsuru-baa-san! répondit une armoire à glace.

Il avait une cicatrice qui lui barrait le côté gauche du visage, vestige d'un accident qui le rendit orphelin.

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ç en public, s'agaça Tsuru. Shiki.

Un garçon avec une crinière de lion et les jambes coupées aux genoux, le forçant dans un fauteuil roulant, prit la pose en débitant une bague foireuse que je ne vous répéterais pas afin d'éviter une vague de suicides compulsifs. Le regard glacial de Tsuru le fit se taire instantanément et il chuchota "présent", les yeux baissées au sol.

\- Smoker, appela Tsuru.

Aucune réponse.

\- Sûrement encore en train de fumer sur le toit, grinça un garçon qui ressemblait fortement à un molosse hargneux.

\- Je te remercie, Spandam, fit Tsuru d'une voix froide.

Spandam se ratatina sur sa chaise. Il avait la fâcheuse habitude de cafarder dans l'espoir de s'attirer les faveurs des professeurs, mais Tsuru lui avait bien fait comprendre au début de l'année ce qu'elle pensait de ses manières.

\- Bien, dit Tsuru en prenant appui sur son bureau de ses deux mains. Vous avez entendu parlé de l'explosion du lycée Warldoll. Notre bien aimé directeur a proposé au directeur du lycée Warldoll, son cousin, d'accueillir quelques temps quelques-uns de ses élèves, en attendant que l'établissement soit reconstruit. J'espère que vous saurez les recevoir comme il se doit, menaça-t-elle en regardant ses élèves un à un.

Oui, Mamie Tsuru savait mener ses élèves à la baguette.

* * *

Classe 1-B. Professeur principal: Haguar D Sauro. Etat: le bazar.

\- S'il vous plaît...

\- Je suis belle!

\- Je suis un prince!

\- Et moi je suis le subordonné d'un dieu!

\- S'il vous plaît...

\- Casse-toi avec ton serpent! Il veut me bouffer!

\- T'a qu'à ne pas ressembler à un panda! Nola aime beaucoup les pandas!

\- Racontes pas de conneries! Y a pas de pandas chez toi!

\- ...Ah!

\- S'il vous plaît...

\- Mais casses-toi!

\- Mi...

\- Ta destinée s'achèvera d'une manière violente et indépendante de ma volonté si tu ne retire pas ton bras de mes épaules, ivrogne.

\- Chuis pas un ivrogne!

\- C'est tout ce que tu retiens?!

\- BON CA SUFFIT!

Silence. De la poussière de plâtre tomba du plafond.

\- Merci, fit Sauro en soupirant. Je ne vais pas faire l'appel, je sais que vous êtes tous là, passons au principal: vos nouveau camarades du lycée Warldoll arriveront dans une heure. Vous avez donc une heure pour ranger votre bazar. Alvida, tu retires tes lotions de beauté, Dracule, les armes ne sont pas autorisées dans l'établissement. Même ton petit poignard. Niji... contente toi de garder ton calme. Ohm, tu ramènes ton serpent chez toi, il est trop grand pour rester dans la classe, Palms, même si elle est belle, ta cape en peau de panda est illégale. Shanks..., Sauro soupira en embrassant sa salle de classe du regard. Shanks, je ne veux plus voir une seule bouteille d'alcool dans cette classe.

Un concert de grognement et de protestations, discrètes, cela va de soit, répondit au grand professeur, mais les élèves obéirent.

Qui a dit que Haguar D Sauro ne savait pas faire preuve d'autorité?

* * *

Classe 1-C. Professeur principal: Tom. Etat: Bruyant.

Cette salle était particulière. Premièrement par son professeur principal, qui adorait bricoler tout et n'importe quoi. Avec son neveu, Franky, et le meilleur ami de celui-ci, Zambai, il avait ainsi fabriqué et installé une cuisinière avec plan de travail et tout les ustensiles dans un coin de la pièce, un petit coin "musique" avec plusieurs instruments en tout genre et un coin...hum...particulier ou on pouvait trouver une estrade avec une barre métallique.

Un joyeux brouhaha régnait donc dans la pièce.

\- Et voilà, Sharlia-chwan! fit une nouille dansante en apparaissant brusquement devant la fille du directeur.

\- C'est prêt, Sharlia de mon cœur*! renchérit un autre genre de nouille dansante en posant une pâtisserie étincelante devant la jeune fille.

Plutôt une banane en faite...

Sharlia était une fille hautaine et condescendante

Elle était hautaine et condescendante avec tout le monde,mais comme elle était la fille du directeur du lycée One Piece, les professeurs et quelques élèves lui passaient tout. Les autres se contentaient de l'ignorer.

Dans sa classe, il y avait deux cuisiniers en herbe. Deux cuisiniers dragueurs qui, dès le premier jour, avaient décidé qu'elle serait leur juge pour leur cuisine.

D'où la cuisinière dans la salle de classe.

Un peu plus loin, un jeune homme assez...original, dirons-nous, qui était né avec une malformation aux bras, faisant qu'il avait deux coudes -les médecins soupçonnait qu'il avait eut un jumeau avant de naître- et qui avait peint ses dents à la manière d'un piano, s'occupait de produire un fond sonore grâce aux multiples instruments de musique à sa disposition. Il s'appelait Apoo, et se faisait surnommer "Scratchman".

Dans le troisième coin de la pièce, un grand adolescent s'entraînait aux claquettes. A côté de lui, une jeune fille blonde, dont la frange lui cachait la moitié supérieure du visage, dansait en gémissant assez indécemment sur la barre métallique de l'estrade.

Et dans le dernier coin se trouvaient le professeur et ses deux "apprentis bricoleurs" qui discutaient avec animation d'améliorations éventuelles pour la cuisinière.

\- Au fait, lança soudai Tom. Il va y avoir des nouveaux élèves.

Le silence se fit bruyamment et les élèves se tournèrent vers leur professeur, interloqués.

\- Hein? fit Franky. Mais c'est -il se leva et prit la pose- _SUUUPEER_!

\- Il y aura des filles? demanda la nouille dansante.

\- Elles seront jolies? demanda la banane dansante.

\- Bien sûr qu'elles seront jolies, banane!

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, 'spèce de nouille. Ça pourrait être des hommes déguisé, comme ton parrain!

La nouille fut victime d'un soudain et violent frisson d'horreur qui lui coupa le sifflet.

Nouille: 0. Banane: 1.

Victoire par défaut de la banane.

\- Yo! Et ils arriveront quand, yo! "chanta" Scratchman.

\- Dans une heure, répondit Tom.

\- Mmh! On pourra les torturer- mmh! demanda la blonde.

\- Non, Sadi. On ne les tortureras pas, on n'en fera pas nos esclaves, on ne les enfermera pas dans le four et on ne leur enfoncera pas la tête dans la trompette d'Apoo, dit Tom d'un air sérieux.

\- Et il resteront combien de temps? demanda le jeune homme aux claquettes pendant que Sadi marmonnait que c'était "Sadi-chan".

\- Il se trouve que leur groupe de farceur a fait sauter le toit ainsi qu'une bonne partie du bâtiment, rit doucement Tom, provoquant l'hilarité de ses élève. Ils resteront jusqu'à la fin des travaux de reconstruction. Franky, que pense-tu de mettre le four en hauteur, pour faciliter l'accès?

Et la discussion sur la cuisinière reparti. Les autres élèves retournèrent à leurs occupations sans plus se poser de question et le joyeux brouhaha revint en maître dans la salle de cours.

Ai-je omis de préciser que c'était la plus grande salle de l'établissement?

* * *

Au même moment. Classe 1-D. Professeur principal: Hina. Etat: Silencieux.

Ou pas.

\- Sale poiscaille!

\- Je ne suis pas un poisson! Je suis un prince qui aime les poissons!

\- Tu n'es pas un prince. JE suis un prince.

\- Et bien tu n'es pas digne de l'être.

\- Attends voir, poiscaille! Je vais te montrer!

Première dispute.

\- Traître!

\- Arriéré!

\- T'a bousillé mon devoir!

\- C'était pas moi, c'était le chat!

\- Menteur!

-T'as mis du poil a gratté dans mon lit hier soir!

\- C'était pas moi! C'était mon frère!

\- Menteur! Je suis ton frère!

\- Juste à moitié!

\- Je le suis plus que ces prolétaires!

\- Retire ce que tu as dit sur mes frères tout de suite!

\- C'est pas tes frères! Ils sont pas de la famille!

\- Ils sont ma famille plus que toi!

\- Parjure!

\- Hypocrite!

\- Lâ-aaaaaahh! Un serpent!

\- Salome?!

\- Tu te ballade avec un serpent sous ton haut? Crade!

Deuxième dispute.

\- Tu n'es pas mignon.

\- Ho ho hoo! Je ne suis pas mignon! Mais j'ai l'ordalie de l'amour avec moi.

\- Il n'empêche que tu n'es pas mignon. J'ai plutôt envie de te tuer en fait.

\- Mais tu ne le fera pas! Car mon ordalie me protège!

\- C'est du coton.

Troisième dispute.

\- Hina aimerait parler.

Ignorance totale.

* * *

\- Oswald!

\- Unostres!

\- Quel bon vent t'amène?

\- J'accompagne mes élèves dans leur futur établissement.

\- Ha? Nous n'étions pas au courant!

\- Mais si, c'est ta deuxième personnalité qui me l'a proposé!

Pendant que les deux directeurs discutaient, les élèves rescapés du lycée Warldoll restaient groupé avec une certaine anxiété. Depuis le hall où ils se trouvaient, ils pouvaient entendre des bruits bizarre comme des cliquetis métalliques, des disputes en tout genre, une scie et des marteaux, de la musique et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture régnait.

\- Tu pense qu'ils seront sympas? demanda un garçon à une fille blonde à l'air continuellement blasé.

\- Oui, si tu reste dans le monde des bisounours, Jäger, répondit-elle.

\- Haha, sérieusement Annie, fit le garçon.

Un peu à coté, une autre discussion.

\- Avoue qu'on a merdé, sourit un garçon aux cheveux...pires qu'ébouriffés.

\- Que _vous_ avez merdé, James. Vous. Pas moi.

\- Oh allez, Remus. T'étais dans le coup aussi!

\- Absolument pas.

Un peu plus loin.

\- Ça sent bon.

\- Oooh! C'est un présage de mort!

\- Quoi, je vais me noyer dans mon verre d'eau?

\- Mais non Ronnie, intervint James. Tu vas juste t'étouffer si tu mange aussi vite que d'habitude.

"Ronnie" rougit furieusement, ce qui jura fortement avec ses cheveux roux.

Juste à côté.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura de la chaire fraîche!

\- Non, Sokaro-kun! On ne peux pas manger les autres élèves!

\- Voyons, Sokaro-kun, il faut être plus sélectif dans le choix de ses proies.

\- Shuu-kun!

\- Je ne suis pas cannibale, Tsukiyama! Et je ne parlais pas de manger les autres élèves, Moriyama! se défendit Sokaro. Je parlais de chochotte à martyriser, ceux de chez nous sont trop résistants!

\- Sokaro-kun! On ne va pas martyriser les autres élèves!

\- Pff, t'es pas marrante, Moriyama.

\- Bien! Les enfants, appela le directeur Baskerville.

Enfin, les directeurs Baskerville.

Les élèves de Warldoll prêtèrent attention à leur directeur.

\- Mon cher cousin Unostres m'a invité à prendre le thé, annonça celui-ci. Alors je vais le suivre dans son bureau, pendant que les surveillants vont vous conduire à vos classe. J'ai leur ai remis la liste des groupes, écoutez-les.

Et les deux Baskerville partirent vers le bureau du directeur de One Piece, l'un parlant à tout va, l'autre hochant la tête sans répondre.

\- ...Ils sont où, les surveillants? demanda un garçon aux cheveux gris et au regard vide.

Aussitôt, comme répondant à un mystérieux appel, un tremblement de terre se fit entendre et quatre iiiimmmenses armoires à glace se précipitèrent dans leur direction.

Le premier avait un nez relevé comme une corne, le deuxième un cou de taureau, le troisième avait les oreilles décollées et un regard mignon qui ne collait absolument pas au personnage, et enfin le dernier...

\- Jäger!

\- Eren-kun!

Eren Jäger s'était soudainement effondré de rire à peine avait-il aperçut le dernier des quatre surveillants.

\- Oy, Eren, fit James. Pourquoi tu rigole?

\- Il...hahaha! Il a...Il ressemble trop à...haha...oh putain...

Annie fit un mouvement flou et le jeune homme se retrouva à terre. Il se releva difficilement en se tenant les reins avec une grimace.

\- Annie!

\- Alors, tu vas nous dire pourquoi tu ris comme un dingue ou je t'envoie chez les cinglés presto, siffla Annie.

Eren lui jeta un regard irrité qui disparut dès qu'il regarda un direction des surveillants qui les fixaient, interdits. Son fou rire reprit, incontrôlable.

\- Mais il ressemble trop à 'tête de cheval'! réussit-il à articuler entre deux gloussements.

* * *

Un peu plus tard. Classe 1-A.

 _Toc toc_

\- Entrez.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le surveillant au nez en corne accompagné d'un garçon aux cheveux gris et au regard inexpressif, d'un autre, plus grand, aux cheveux bleus et d'un rouquin.

\- Ah c'est vous, Rhino, fit Tsuru. Et vous devez être nos nouveaux compagnons, dit-elle à l'adresse de ses futurs élèves. Entrez donc, merci Rhino, vous pouvez disposer, termina-t-elle vers Rhino.

Les trois garçon entrèrent.

\- Bien, présentez-vous, leur intima Tsuru.

Le rouquin fit appel à son courage Gryffondorien et se lança en premier.

\- Salut, je m'appelle Ron Weasley et...

Il fut interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrit sans prévenir pour laisser passer un adolescent aux cheveux blancs et sentant fortement la cigarette.

\- Smoker, va t'asseoir, ordonna Tsuru, mécontente sans le montrer. Tu restera à la fin du cours.

\- Hai, Mamie Tsuru, répondit nonchalamment Smoker.

\- Weasley, va t'asseoir à côté de Atmos, fit ensuite Tsuru en désignant l'espèce de gladiateur qui fit déglutir Ron. Suivant.

\- Bongiorno! dit théâtralement Tsukiyama. Je suis Tsukiyama Shuu!

\- Bien, va t'installer à côté de Ichiji, intima Tsuru. Suivant.

\- Je suis Mayuzumi Chihiro, fit le dernier en haussant les épaules avant de se diriger vers Sentomaru.

Le reste du cours se serait déroulé normalement si Ichiji n'avait pas eut l'idée de demander d'où venait Tsukiyama. Shuu lui servit aussitôt l'histoire de sa famille, de leur ascendance noble à son extermination qui lui a valu de s'exiler au Japon et de se cacher à Warldoll, sous la protection de Oswald Baskervill, un lointain oncle de la tante de sa cousine au troisième degré.

Ichiji étant fier de sa principauté, il lui déballa avec arrogance l'histoire de sa famille, révélant que ses autres frères jumeaux (ou triplés) se trouvaient dans les autres classes.

Suivit alors un concours de suffisance qui termina en bagarre, dérangeant le cours de Tsuru.

Inutile de vous dire qu'elle ne fut pas contente.

De son côté, Ron tentait de se faire tout petit. Mayuzumi lui, lisait un livre en se faisant oublier, chose non difficile pour un "fantôme".

* * *

Faisons un tour vers la classe 1-B, vers laquelle se dirigeaient Remus, un garçon blond avec une capuche dont la frange lui cachait les yeux et un autre qui paraissait assez blasé.

Le surveillant qui les guidait, celui avec un cou de taureau, frappa à la porte d'où émanait plusieurs bruit de conflits. Ne recevant pas de réponse, il recommença plus fort.

N'ayant toujours aucune réponse, il tapa un tout petit peu trop fort, envoyant la porte à la rencontre du mur en face après lui avoir fait traverser la classe. Le geste provoqua le silence complet et Sauro soupira:

\- Tu l'as encore fait, Taure.

Taure eut l'air penaud et partit à ses occupations la tête basse, abandonnant les nouveaux élèves devant un groupe assez intimidant.

\- Bien, fit Sauro. Les enfants, je suis Haguar D Sauro, bienvenue dans notre classe! Présentez-vous puis allez vous installer où vous le souhaitez.

Remus se lança en premier.

\- Bonjour, je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et c'est à cause de mon meilleur ami que notre école a explosé, dit-il.

"Je te laisse te débrouiller, James", dit-il en son for intérieur. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment de devoir changer d'école à quelques semaines des examens.

Remus alla ensuite s'asseoir à côté du rouquin, Shanks, comme il se présenta.

\- Yo, je suis Eric, sourit ensuite le blond à capuche. Et je voulais pas venir.

Eric partit s'installer à côté de la seule fille de la classe qui tenta aussitôt de lui mettre le grappin dessus.

\- Suis Steb, se présenta le dernier garçon. Et je suis là à cause de ma sœur.

Et il se laissa tomber sur la chaise à côté de Niji.

* * *

Le surveillant aux oreilles décollées n'était pas bavard. Sokaro non plus, et Annie...on l'oublie. James soupira en se demandant pourquoi ils devaient traverser l'entièreté de l'établissement pour arriver à leur classe.

La réponse lui fut offert quand le professeur de cette classe ouvrit la porte, et il sut tout de suite qu'il se plairai ici. Dommage que son presque frère ai été transféré dans un lycée différent.

\- Bonjour les jeunes, les salua Tom. Merci Koala, tu peux aller.

Le surveillant reparti sans décrocher un mot.

\- Alors, je vous présente vos nouveaux camarades, puis vous nous direz un mot sur vos, ça vous va? demanda Tom aux orphelin de Warldoll.

Ne recevant aucune autre réponse qu'un sourire timide de James, Tom continua.

\- Alors, voici nos deux cuisiniers en herbe, notre musicien, nos deux danseurs, la fille du directeur et mon neveu et son meilleur ami!

Gros blanc.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Sokaro perdit son air dédaigneux et Annie eut l'air surprise. James eut l'air blasé: et les prénoms?

\- Ok, je suis un des responsable de notre perte de lycée, sourit James en se reprenant.

\- Je suis pas à emmerder, fit Annie.

\- J'ai envie de vous faire pleurer, lâcha Sokaro.

Après tout, Tom avait "un mot", non?

La nouille ne résista pas en voyant Annie. Il tourbillona vers elle, une gourmandise à la main, et s'agenouilla adroitement à ses pieds en la lui présentant.

\- Ô! Cygne de mon cœur, veuillez accepter ce rafraîchissement et...

La banane l'interrompit en prenant appuie sur sa tête d'une main pour atterrir avec dextérité devant Annie.

\- Ô! Lys de mes rêves, voici...

La banane fut coupée par la nouille et une des habituelles bagarre commença sous l'œil blasé de la source de ces problèmes. Elle leur marcha littéralement dessus et partit s'installer dans le coins "danse".

Sokaro allait la suivre quand son regard fut attiré par le coin "bricolage" où se trouvait le neveu de le professeur du moment. Il le rejoignit et, oh surprise!, entama la discussion sur son nez de métal et autres modifications physiques.

James, quant à lui, se laissa dériver jusqu'au coin cuisine et il s'assit sur le plan de travail pour mieux observer les deux cuistots tenter de capter l'attention d'Annie.

* * *

Devant la classe 1-D se trouvaient Moriyama, Eren, et la fille qui avait prédit la mort prochaine de Ron.

Moriyama tentait de calmer l'hilarité d'Eren.

\- Eren-kun, calme-toi, tu vas finir par énerver notre guide.

Le guide en question était celui à tête de cheval et aux cheveux longs, roses et bouclés. Autant dire qu'à chaque fois qu'Eren posait ses yeux sur lui, son fou rire empirait.

\- Il va mourir si on ne l'arrête pas, fit la deuxième fille du groupe.

\- Merci, Sybille-chan, s'irrita Moriyama. Aide-moi plutôt à le calmer.

\- Je vois que si nous l'amenons à Leonhart, il sa crise s'adoucira, prédit Sybille.

\- Sauf qu'Annie n'est pas là.

\- C'est bon, Shiemi, je me calme, fit Eren en se redressant.

Merci son tuteur, il savait reprendre son sérieux quand c'était nécéssaire.

Leur guide frappa à la porte. Il ne paraissait aucunement concerné par le rire précédent d'Eren.

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant passer une femme au cheveux roses, l'air assez en colère. Elle les dépassa sans les calculer, marmonnant que "jamais Hina n'avait eut une classe aussi agitée".

Puis le surveillant parti en laissant en plan les trois élèves.

Au passage, il marcha sur les pieds d'Eren, ce qui le calme aussitôt et le fit hurler de douleur.

Je rappelle que les surveillant du lycée One Piece sont très grands, très larges et très massifs.

A l'intérieur de la salle, les disputes régnaient. D'abord, un adolescent aux cheveux verts se chamaillait avec un autre dont les oreilles, qui dépassait de son bonnet violet, rougissaient de fureur.

Ensuite, deux garçon, un blond et un brun, se traitaient de tout les noms en parlant de famille, de frères et de devoirs, un serpent de plusieurs mètres de long se baladant tranquillement sur les épaules de premier. Puis les deux derniers, qui paraissait discuter tranquillement mais, si on tendait l'oreille par dessus les autres disputes, on pouvait capter des insultes de plus en plus élaborées.

Eren, Shiemi et Sybille échangèrent un regard puis, d'un commun accord, prirent a fuite en hurlant les prénoms de James, Annie et Sokaro.

* * *

 _ **S'il vous plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! Rassurez-moi en m'affirmant que c'est pas non plus une chiasse totale! Remontez-moi le moral! Souhaitez-moi bonne chance, je vais peut-être jouer avec des gamins d'à peine 10 ans!**_

 _ **...Heureusement que je suis pas très grande...**_

 _ **Bref, laissez-moi une review! :)**_

 _ **Ja ne ^.***_


End file.
